


Im not scared!

by aprettyboy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyboy/pseuds/aprettyboy
Summary: You watch a scary movie with Mammon who tries to like he isn't afraid when he clearly is and it leads to you professing your love for him
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 157





	Im not scared!

“Are you sure this movie is fine? Asmo and Satan said you weren’t good with scary stuff…”, you said.    
  
It was the last chance for him to change his mind. You knew for a fact that he was telling a lie. Or, you were 85 percent sure that Mammon was a scaredy-cat.    
  
Yet, you were still giving him one last chance to confess and change the movie.    
  
Slowly, you opened the DVD, carefully taking the CD out of its socket, eyes glancing back and forth from Mammon and the DVD. Of course, he noticed though.   
  
“Oi! Why do you keep staring at me for? Just place the CD in the slot already,” he said, as his knees were up to his chest, pointing at you with one finger.   
  
“Huh? Im taking my time Mammon, this is one of the rare editions of this movie and, apparently, its cursed. Do you want to be possessed by a demon and have them move your muscles in horrid ways that your small brain couldnt even imagine? Because neither do I.”   
  
It was a joke. All a joke. You had to bite the inside of your cheek and turn your head slightly away from him so that you wouldn’t laugh. Now was time to see if he actually believed it. You turned your back towards him and gasped in terror,”Oh no. Oh no….”,”you picked up the CD and “broke” it. But it was a blank one that had been broken just enough so you could do it yourself. The real CD already in the player,and turned around with it.   
  
“W-w-what was that snap y/n?”, Mammon asked.    
  
“Its broken...we’re cursed…”, you said, holding it out, standing up,”here look Mammon...can’t you fix it, with your powers..”,   
  
Mammon opened his knees and backed up against the couch, his face a scared mess,”o-o-oi! What the hell! How did you break it?! And why are you getting closer!”   
  
You moved closer and closer till your knees hit the couch.   
  
“Just kidding! Its a fake one. I already put the CD in silly, the tv is just turned off. Why? Were you scared?”   
  
Mammon eyes went wide, like a lemur, only for a split second. Then, being who he was, he made quick haste to cover up his lie,”I-I aint scared ! I was just mad! Because I really wanted to see the movie, and you had to go break it and act like I could fix it, im not some simple wizard, I’m a demon, if you ever need a real man and demon to protect you just call on me, but Im not your slave, just use super glue. ”Mammon crossed his arms and turned his head to the side.

You chuckled to yourself. _ All _ of that just to prove that he wasn’t bothered by horror movies? And super glue? Did he really think-? No...he probably did. Still funny. Oh boy….this was going to be a fun night. Still, he was cute...so cute. A demon afraid of something like this? Maybe he spent too much time with the witches that Mammon was actually scared of things like being cursed.    
  
Once you turned the movie on, you settled down on the couch, making yourself more comfortable and putting your feet up in the position you liked the most.    
  
Mammon had his feet down on the ground now, his hand over the shoulder of the couch, placing it over the back of the couch where you were.   
  
You looked at him and spoke,”what are you doing?”   
  
He smirked,”Im already opening my arms for you just incase you want to squeal into the chest of the great Mammon and hide your eyes. So dont worry, you can grab onto me anytime.”

_ Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you? Well, in a less arrogant way.  _ _  
_ _  
_ You rolled your eyes and paid attention to the tv,”oh thank you great Mammon, how can I ever repay,”you said, not bothering to cover up your sarcasm. Even if he was trying to cover up his nervousness with his haughty persona, you still felt like he was a  _ little _ bit too close. 

Well, you decided to just let it be. It did feel nice that he wanted to protect you, even though the future might not be just as he expected it to be.

  
  


The first twenty minutes were calm and nothing too alarming happened.    
  
Then, came the first jumpscare.   
  
Mammon had his hands wrapped around you, cheeks close together, feeling him shake a little as he tried to watch the movie, but couldn’t take it and buried his head in your shoulder.

Was he...truly okay? You spoke as they managed to tie the woman down in the bed and finally put her to sleep,”Mammon, she’s asleep now, you can look at the screen again, but if you can barely stand to look at the demon, we can pause the movie” You moved your head a little. 

He was like a little baby. Your words were much more soothing, rather than teasing this time around. You really didn’t want him to force himself too much. Mammon was always oh so confident and seeing him in such a fragile state was cute, rather than pathetic. It was nice to know that the man was afraid of something. 

Well, other than Lucifer.   
  
“I am watching the movie y/n, why are you paying so much attention to me? I know I have great looks and all but maybe you should focus more on the movie... I dont blame you,”he smiled and winked at you.   
  
Okay. Maybe it made your heart beat a little but how long could he possibly keep this act up for?    
  


“Mammon, you literally screamed when the demon came on the scream and her bones were moving and her arm twisted around and around an-mmf!”, you tried to point out.    
  
Mammon covered your mouth with one of his hands,then pointed at the screen as he looked at you,”I saw it, theres no need to explain it again. besides,I was just shocked at how these humans perceive demons! We’re nothing like that! It was so inaccurate I couldnt bear looking at it anymore!”,he said, huffing outwards, as if he wasted all of his breath trying to convince you that he wasn’t scared.   
  
He did waste his breathe. He didn’t convince you.   
  
The movie only got about an hour in. Half of that hour by Mammon was wasted in your shoulder.    
  
It was the much calmer part of the movie now before the storm, and Mammon was only holding onto your shirt, watching the movie. You turned your head to gaze at him since nothing crucial was happening and it didn’t matter because you had seen this movie more times than you can count.    
  
You were sure he never showed this side to anyone and even the other brothers thought that you wanting to watch a movie with Mammon was a hopeless case because he always found some excuse to get out of it, but not with you. You had no choice but to feel special. That he would trust you with seeing such a weak and vulnerable side of him. 

As much as you teased him and feigned annoyance half the time, there were parts of him you genuinely liked. 

Somehow along the way, you had fallen hopelessly in love with a man who seemed to only care the most in the world for his card and Goldie.   
  
You knew it wasn’t true though. There were many times that maybe you had a bad day, that the little things like him forcing you on a shopping spree because “buying stuff equals happiness”. 

To cover it up with such a stupid way to live life, only for you to be brightened up as he dragged you into shop after shop, trying his best to get your mind away from negative thoughts,  _ only _ for you to end up with nothing.    
  
Because you didn’t want anything. But, you did  _ gain _ something. You were happy. Despite not getting anything, just spending time with him made you feel better.   
  
You realized he was trying his best to make you happy in his own way and him saying “does this make you happy?” as he placed another shirt he thought you would look good in wasn’t him trying to prove his point, but genuinely hoping that you weren’t sad anymore.   
  
And, at the end of that day, despite getting nothing, he secretly bought something behind your back. 

It was a mirror, which seemed like a regular old mirror, but when you looked at it...it was his face. You were about to look up, then the image started to speak, in his voice,”Hey Y/N! Why are you sad? You’re with the best guy ever and you’re great ! not greater than me, but you’re pretty great. And….you look best with a smile! How dare you not smile in front of the great Mammon?”   
  
Then, commenced the laughter. The laughter that just burst out of your mouth. You held your stomach, your eyes were brimming with tears. What kind of gift was that?! It was so utterly stupid, arrogant, sweet and so...Mammon-like? You couldn’t put your finger on it. You felt like you hadn’t laughed like that in  _ years.  _ Everytime you thought you understood this man whose mind seemed so simple, you realized that it was much more complex.

Apparently he shuffled alot more money to the witches for it, but you loved it and, from that day on, you knew you loved him. Yeah, you loved him in all his idiotic glory.

So, here you were, sitting next to the man you loved who probably didn’t have a sliver of a clue that you were into him which was a blessing and a curse at the same time. Well...its not like you tried. And you felt comfortable in the relationship you already had, the thought of ruining it...you just didn’t want to.

You didn’t notice how long you were staring at him and you didn’t notice the goofy smile that creeped upon your face as you reminisced back to the past.   
  
“Oi, what are you staring at? Are you finally scared and using my face to distract me? Do you really like me that much?”, he asked, wanting to have his ego boosted.    
  
You opened your mouth and, you didn’t know where the words that came out of mouth came from. Where the courage came from. But it did. Maybe it was because you truly realized how much you loved him and you got too into your own head.    
  
“Yeah I love you.”   
  
And there it was. You blinked. Then he screamed and moved away from you.   
  
Mammon felt his face grow hot , his heart starting to pound, his words fluctuating between trying to uphold his ego to getting embarrassed by the fact that you could be in love with him, “WH...WHAT? I mea...m-mean ! ahah..of course ! you do.. Im the great Mammon..”, he held his chest high, then dropped his shoulders as his face turned into a puzzled look,” “er...wait..l-like..how do you mean?”, his ego activated again,”...but of course any women swoons over me..haha! For I am the gre-....okay okay okay..w..were you for  _ real?? _ ”

It was easy to tell that he was flustered and couldn’t wrap his way around it. The only way to get rid of those nerves were to do what came natural to him, being arrogant, but your words made it impossible for him to keep up the act.

  
You couldn’t decipher his reaction. What did it mean? Your heart was pounding out of your chest as you saw Mammon switch from one emotion to the next before it drove you insane and you slapped your hands on his cheeks and yelled,”would you stop blabbering on for one second you idiot!”   
  
Mammon instantly shut his lips and looked at you as he nodded his head in agreement.   
  
“I..I..love you..in that way…okay?”, you asked, and he nodded in response.    
  
“Im scared y/n.” Mammon said.   
  
“What.. _ what?? _ ”, you asked. What the hell was going on in that head of his? Still, you looked at him, eyes confused, but you were going to hear out what he was going to say.   
  
“I was scared of one thing….”,Mammon cast his eyes down, moving his hands up and placing them over yours as you still had your hands on his cheeks.   
  
“You falling in love with someone else. I was so scared of that happening one day. Its...one of the scariest feelings ever. To the the point of leaving me terrified if one day you were to tell me that you were dating one of my brothers. I’ll admit...I was scared of that,because I l..l..”Mammon finished, or did his best. He bit his lip. Shit...this was hard...speaking about his feelings. He wanted to make some dumb comment just cause of the heck of it but for once in his life, maybe silence was the best route. The moment just couldn’t be ruined.   
  
This was also weird for you, but it made you happier more than it made you nervous.   
  
Mammon held your hands, holding them and lowering them down.    
  
“I..uh..well..I guess...you should feel lucky..to be loved by the great mammon,”he chuckled a little, trying to cover up his nervousness.   
  
“S..so..you love me?”,you asked, trying to get clarity.   
  
“Consider yourself lucky.”   
  
You pouted,”Mammon.”, you said, staring at him a bit.   
  
“Wh...what?? Aw..f..fine ! BUT only once y/n, never again, ever ever, okay??”, Mammon placed his hands in his face as he hid it and kept them there, then mumbled into them,”I mrmr you”,he said.    
  
You raised your eyebrows and a small smile came on your face,”you what?”   
  
“Mmdmf you”, he said.   
  
“Im sorry, what was that? I didn’t hear the first part.”   
  
“Ahhh sheesh y/n, fine, fine, I love you! There! Is that what you wanted to here”, he said, slamming his hands down on the couch and leaning forward towards you, sounding angry, but spewing out all these sweet things.   
  
He grabbed your shoulders, “That I’ve had my eyes on you since the day you first came! That I hate when you cry! That..that…”, his voice wen tlower, a softer tone coming out of his mouth,”sometimes I cant stop thinking about you at night and not even online shopping is enough of distraction. That I like the most when your happy and how I always want to make you happy...that I love you more than money. Ahh, really, Youre so..so…”, he put his forehead on your shoulder, relaxing his grip on you,his arms going down to the sides of your arms , speaking a bit more softly, ”your powers are so terrifying...I’ve never felt like this before.”   
  
Your heart beat against your chest again. It was cute, seeing him like this, but his soft moments were always a surprise to you. It was easy to tell that this was hard for him, but you appreciated his efforts, and you loved him. 

Mammon lifted his head up and looked at you. No words were said, but he just gazed into your eyes.    
  
One hand went up, placing a hand on your cheek, thumb right next to your lip, as if to give you a chance to back away once the inevitable happened. But you didn’t.   
  
Instead, you closed your eyes. You felt like your heart was about to burst, feeling the pounding of it through your ears. It seemed like forever until you felt a pair of lips on your own and Mammon’s other hand caressing your cheek.

You stayed frozen, letting him just kiss your lips, at first.    
  
When you got over your internal panic, you pushed back into the kiss.    
  
Once you did, so did he.    
  
He pulled his lips away, brushing them against yours lightly, then connecting your lips again.    
  
The kissing continued. So soft, so careful. Kissing you slowly, pulling away slowly. As if Mammon was trying to savor the taste and experience, trying to ingrain every inch of your lips into his memory. Things that couldnt be done if he were to rush the first kiss the two of you ever shared.   
  
Everything seemed to be going so perfect but...of course it had to end.    
  
Right as he was about to kiss you again there came this god awful scream from the TV, followed a train of vulgar words.   
  
Mammon went into his scared mode as he glanced at the screen and then quickly hugged you, hiding his face in your shoulder,”thats disgusting! We dont even shoot that stuff from our mouths, this is such a bad portrayal of demons!”   
  
“Its vomit Mammon”, you said, giving in and just hugging him, rubbing his back. This was too much for you to bear. He’s never going to admit to being scared.   
  
“Do you want to do some online shopping Mammon?”   
  
His head lifted up from your shoulder, a newfound aura surrounding him as he smiled.   
  
“You know y/n, Its like you can read my mind!”


End file.
